Tease
by Laughter is contagious
Summary: I turned around and saw Scorpius standing there with lustfilled eyes. I reached out and touched his forearm making him look down at my height of five foot three compared to his five foot ten. His silvery eyes gave off the impression that he was in pain. I gave him a sickingly sweet smile, then threw him a wink. That should teach him to mess with me.


It was a rather sunny day. Sixth year students were crammed inside the large but overly cluttered Potions classroom. The uncomfotable stickiness that came whenever massive amounts of sunlight spewed from the skies hung heavily in the air and atop almost every object in the room.

I was standing in the middle of a group of fellow Ravenclaw girls. My fiery red hair was pulled back and out of my face in hopes of cooling off in this suffocating heat. Students were ditching their school robes eagerly in hopes of surviving through the terrible weather and I being rather enthusiastic on living decided to as well.

"It's way too hot to be even considering brewing potions today!" I complained as I unbottoned the top four buttons of my white dress shirt slowly, ignoring the glazed over looks I was recieving from the other boys sitting near by. Most people always told me that I was definitely a wonderful sight and very good eye candy, I have never understood that.

"Professor Stein is a wack." Katie Tomlik mumbled she leaned her head atop her hands in the seat to my left. Katie has been my best friend since first year, both of us being in Ravenclaw and having nearly all the same classes made it an easy friendship, that and we both had just about the same personalities; studious and caring but also funny and wild when we wanted to be.

Students were running rampage around the room and the professor seemed in no control whatsoever. Professor Stein, bless the small old lady, was sitting in her chair perched in the front of the room trying to yell out orders for all the students to get to work. But her voice seemed to match the size of her body and none of the sixth year Ravenclaws and Slytherins were able to hear her, that or they chose not to, I wasn't sure which one it was.

"Here hand me the directions," I demanded after glancing around the room and noticing that there were a few Ravenclaws working throughout the chaos and I am always one for competition, especially since Potions is one of my strongest subjects.

My blue eyes that I inherited from my father lit up with excitment as I read the directions aloud to Katie. It seemed easy enough.

"He's looking at you again Rose..." Katie trailed off minutes into our work. I knew exactly who Katie was talking about. Scorpius Malfoy who seemed to quite enjoy practically eye raping me in almost every class lately.

But Scorpius was not unattractive, in fact he was extremely attractive, so most of the time it didn't bother me too much. I rolled my eyes at my best friend but decided to glance up just in case Katie was lying. There he was staring back at me with a look of wonder upon his face. He caught my eyes eagerly and I instantly began to blush in an embarassing shade of Weasley red as he threw me a wink and then went back to helping Albus, my cousin as well as Scorpius' best friend.

"He wasn't looking at me." I denied, even though I had caught him. Scorpius and I got along just fine. We are both best friends with Albus so we had to find a way to manage if we both wanted to keep that title

"Sure, whatever you say Rosie." I turned away from Katie and let out an exasperated sigh. Katie has a big problem with always wanting to butt into other peoples' business and this always gets on my nerves, big time.

Halfway through class, we were almost done with the potion and I could still feel those hypnitizing silver eyes wander all over my body like a little boy trying to decide which piece of candy to purchase at Honeydukes.

Having enough of it, I decided to play with him as well. He was obviously having real fun making me slightly uncomfortable. So I turned towards my right, where he was sitting along with Albus. Although, Albus was facing towards Scorpius with his back to me.

Checking to make sure he was watching, I slowly grabbed one of the ingredients piled next to her, the reach purposely propeled my breasts at an angle that made them look even bigger and had Scorpius Malfoy staring even more.

After a few seconds of an intense stare down, I saw him shake his head then turn back to Albus. He ignored me for a few minutes until I turned around to actually get more ingredients this time, unlike my previous trip, and he winked at me sending cold chills down my back.

"What's taking so long?" Katie questioned. To her it probably looked awkward that I was facing away from her and holding the ingredients for a long period of time.

"Nothing." I mumbled quickly and turned back towards Katie, quickly shoving the ingredients into her outstretched hands. She gave me a weird look and a raise of the eyebrow but kept working.

"Everyone, please bring your potion to the front and start cleaning up!" Professor Stein piped, her small squeaky voice shook me from my thoughts.

Katie was laddling the potion into the vial and adding our names to it in her loopy girly handwriting. "I'll bring it to the front," I volunteered quitely.

Katie nodded her head then turned to start picking up the supplies. I grabbed the small vial and glided to the front of the room where students were surrounding Professor Stein's desk in order to place their vials in the appropriate place.

I was waiting in the line when I felt a risky hand sweep down towards my bum and squeeze lightly. Turning around, I saw Scorpius staring straight ahead with small smirk on his face. I turned back dropped the plastic vial on the ground.

"Oops." I said in a voice that hinted that I obviously did it on purpose. Bending down slowly, I let my bum stay in the air, practically showing it off and making it really hard for Scorpius not to do anything.

"Please be careful next time Miss Weasley, it could break and that would be a mess to clean up." Professor Stein scolded as I handed her the vial.

"Sorry, Professor." I mumbled, not sorry at all but making sure the Professor thought it was an accident.

Then I turned around and saw Scorpius standing there with lustfilled eyes. I reached out and touched his forearm making him look down at my height of five foot three compared to his five foot ten. His silvery eyes gave off the impression that he was in pain. I gave him a sickingly sweet smile, then threw him a wink. That should teach him to mess with me.


End file.
